DE 10 2011 051 260 A1 describes a device for generating a vapor. Several thermal transfer bodies, each with different cross sections, are arranged successively in a housing in the direction of flow. An inlet pipe for feeding an aerosol through an upstream thermal transfer body projects through a housing front surface and leads to a central cavity of the device.
In a device described in WO 2012/175128 A1, a housing contains a CVD or a PVD apparatus and a vaporization device having two thermal transfer bodies arranged successively in the direction of flow of an aerosol. The two thermal transfer bodies are formed by electrically conductive solid foams that are heated by passage of an electrical current through them. An aerosol is introduced through a feed line into the vaporizer. The aerosol particles come into contact with the thermal transfer surfaces of the thermal transfer bodies, whereby the particles are vaporized. Similar devices are described in WO 2012/175124 A1, WO 2012/175126 A1 as well as DE 10 2011 051 261 A1.
The production of light-emitting diodes (OLEDs) from organic starting materials is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,769,296 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,885,211. To produce these OLEDs, solid or liquid starting materials must be brought into a gaseous form. This is done using a vaporizer. The gasified starting material is fed as vapor into a processing chamber of a CVD or PVD reactor, where the vapor condenses on a substrate.
Methods for depositing layers in the low-pressure range are also described by U.S. Pat. No. 2,447,789 and EP 0 982 411.